


Everything's Alright (Can't You See I'm Lying?)

by Miuzak (orphan_account)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Emotional Alec, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Loneliness, M/M, OOC characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sadness, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Miuzak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Alec’s been pretty miserable. He hates how Simon is getting close to his siblings. He hates how Clary and Jace kiss, smile at each other, and hold hands. He hates how he’s being ignored and most of all, Alec hates how he’s all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Alright (Can't You See I'm Lying?)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on AO3!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Unbeta'd

Lately, Alec’s been pretty miserable. He hates how Simon is getting close to his siblings. He hates how Clary and Jace kiss, smile at each other, and hold hands. He hates how he’s being ignored and most of all, Alec hates how he’s all alone. To dull the pain and the emptiness of his afternoons, Alec’s gotten a job at a nice, cozy coffee shop in the little nooks of Brooklyn where they can’t find him. He keeps the job a secret from the others with the exception of Maryse so he can pay his portion of money to the Clave through her. Magnus is the only thing that keeps him happy and alright.

Alec walks to Magnus’ apartment after his shift, it’s around evening time, almost 10 PM, and he’s sure Magnus is home. Alec feels like crap right now and really needs some form of comfort and reassurance from his boyfriend. He opens the door with his key and freezes when he hears noises coming from the bedroom. Tiptoeing quietly, he reaches out for the doorknob and he cries out silently in surprise, hurt, anger, and betrayal. A woman is on the bed moaning in an obscene way and Magnus, leaving hickies on her neck and touching places that are kept safely beneath clothes. Alec quietly closes the door and leaves the keys near the door on his way out. After shutting the main door and walking out on the street, he starts crying, muffling his sobs with a sweater-clad hand. When the pedestrian light is red, he wipes away the tear tracks, then pulls out his phone and puts his earbuds in, choosing the shuffle option on the music player app.

As soon as he gets back to the Institute he falls face flat on his bed and cries until he can’t cry anymore and his face is numb. After several hours, sleep doesn’t come and take over so Alec opts for a cup of instant coffee in a paper cup and goes for a walk. He walks on the dimly lit streets of Brooklyn with music filtering through his headphones and he feels as if there’s a film separating him from reality that makes everything distant and blurry. Alec sings quietly along with the song and when everything suddenly becomes black, Alec wonders if anyone will notice he’s unconscious.

_“Save me from myself, don’t let me drown.”_

~o~o~o~o~o~

Sebastian had just finished up a meeting with a rather annoying client and had disposed of him. He strode out the alley and having put a glamour on earlier, started cleaning his bloody blade. Sebastian stopped mid-stride after catching a glimpse of his angel, his beauty, Alec Lightwood. Alec wasn’t Sebastian’s yet, but he was soon to be. Soon as in right now. The lovely thing seemed to be alone at this unearthly hour and it seemed right to take him back home. Sebastian briskly walked towards the other teen and smashed the hilt of the bloody knife into his temple. Sebastian caught the unconscious boy in his arms and carried him to the door of his home, a little pocket in space. It was supposed to be the residence of Valentine and Jocelyn but since Valentine’s dead, it’s Sebastian’s now. He lay the beauty on a bed in a room. As much as it had pained him to do so, he went to get a rope to tie Alec’s wrists to the headboard.

“Goodnight my angel,” Sebastian left a lingering kiss on the other teen’s forehead and left.

_“There’s a hole in my soul, can you fill it? Can you fill it?”_

~o~o~o~o~o~

Alec had no idea where he was. He had woken up in a nicely furnished room with his hands tied to the headboard and a throbbing headache.  
He starts hyperventilating, “Help me, fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m dead and no one’s gonna look for me and help, help, help.”  
The door quietly creaks open and the boy who walks in says, “Hello Alec, dear.” He smiles then sits next to Alec’s head and pet’s the other boy’s hair, “It’s okay, no one is going to find you here, you’re safe now.”  
Alec shrinks away from the other boy’s hand and glares, “What the heck Sebastian, why are you here?!”  
“Aren’t bad boys allowed to have pretty things?” He smirks and places a kiss on Alec’s forehead, starting to untie the other boy’s wrists, “Follow me, Alec.”  
Alec cringes at the nickname but obliges, not wanting to provoke the much stronger male. As Sebastian leads him through the house, Alec can’t help but admire it, It really is a rather lovely house.  
Sebastian turns and sweeps an arm at the doorway, “Do have a seat, Alec.” Alec meekly shuffles into the kitchen and slouches on a tall stool and looks at the floor, biting his lip. The other boy strides to the fridge and takes a plate of something out, then went to microwave it.  
Alec starts playing with the hem of his lumpy sweater and asks in a small voice, “Why am I here? I want to go home...”  
“Oh Alec, I wanted you to be mine, the others would only steal you away from me so I took you while you were by yourself.” Sebastian’s lip twitches up in a happy smile. The recent turn of events had made Alec forget about Magnus but once Sebastian mentioned the others, Alec remembered and started sniffling. The microwave suddenly dings and Sebastian takes out the plate and gets out a fork, sliding the food over to Alec.  
When Sebastian takes a seat next to Alec, he finally notices Alec’s crying and croons in a soothing tone “Baby, don’t cry, everything’s okay.” He gently wipes away the other boy’s tears and wraps his arms around Alec’s slender waist, allowing Alec to put his head into the crook of Sebastian’s neck. “Shhh, wanna tell me what’s wrong, baby?” He asks softly.  
The words spew out like a fountain, “They’ve been ignoring me and Magnus cheated on me and you kidnapped me and I believe think they’ll only know I’m missing when the nice lady calls them to tell them I’m been missing work and I’m just sad and lonely and worried nobody actually cares,” Alec uses his fingertips to rub his swollen eyes and sniffles, “I..I really miss them...I want to go home...”  
Once Sebastian hears that he feels anger rising in his chest and pulls away from the other boy. “This is your damn home now okay?! I will never ignore you because you deserve the fucking best! They don’t even care, why would you want to go back with them?!” He yells at the other boy and slams the table with the flat of his palm. Alec flinches backwards as Sebastian’s voice returns to it’s normal cold steel, “Finish your food in your room, it’s the last one on the left. I’m leaving. And stay there.” Sebastian stands up and walks out into the hallway, leaving Alec all by his lonesome trembling with what could be called fear and sadness.

_“And he’ll be a secret you can keep, keep me, keep me...”_

**Author's Note:**

> “Save me from myself, don’t let me drown.” - Bring Me The Horizon  
> “There’s a hole in my soul, can you fill it? Can you fill it?” - Bastille  
> “And he’ll be a secret you can keep, keep me, keep me...” - Mayday Parade
> 
> Sebastian has mental problems...


End file.
